


Smoke And Blood

by leydileyla



Series: Leydileyla's Spontaneous Kiss Event [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Despair, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Other, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Reader-Insert, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leydileyla/pseuds/leydileyla
Summary: Prompt:8. When two characters are separated, say by a storm, or a ship-wreck, or by battling the antagonist, and neither of them are sure if the other one is still alive, but then they reunite, and they run into each other’s arms, crashing their lips against one another’s, and then one of the characters keeps placing gentle kisses all over their lover’s face, as they try to make sure they’re okay.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Leydileyla's Spontaneous Kiss Event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148912
Kudos: 20





	Smoke And Blood

Tears were running down your cheeks as you ran through the corridors. The castle had became inanely quiet in the last hour. The Dark Lord had fallen, you had seen his dead body fall to the ground.

Loved ones were reuniting, families hugging their children. But you couldn’t find _him_ , he was no where to be seen. Aurors where scanning the castle and you asked everyone who came in your way about the boy, your worry growing largely with each second passing. The thought of losing him, the thought of having to live in this miserable world without him made you want to become nothingness. You were nothing without him, he was the piece you had searched for intently, and carefully placed into your heart.

All you could smell was smoke and blood as you ran through the corridors, trying to locate the platinum blonde. You almost let out a sob of frustration when your foot tackled against a large chunk of the wall, from a corridor in the East wing of the castle. And that was when you saw them. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Walking hurriedly, with worried looks on their faces. You felt the anger boiling inside you, and you didn’t have the strength left in you to hold it back,

“Where is he?” You demanded through your teeth, the fury rushing through your veins. They didn’t answer, looking away, the silence hanging loosely amongst you,

“WHERE IS HE?” You yelled, wanting an answer, or anything from them.

“We don’t know. We thought you may have had an idea,” Lucius answered arrogantly, and if you weren’t so washed over with anger, you would have noticed the grief he had in his eyes.

“You are his parents,” you growled, “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM! HE WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE IF IT WASN’T FOR YOU!” you screamed at the top of your lungs. The words made Narcissa sob, but you didn’t feel bad for her. The cute and understanding Hufflepuff they had grown to know over the years, had faded away over the past few months. You ran away from them, not wanting to lose any time.

What if he was hurt, what if he needed you? You couldn’t bear the idea of him being hurt and having to wait on his own, amongst the ruins and gravel. You felt nauseous when you pictured him laying on the ground, in a lifeless state. That’s when you heard Kingsley Shacklebolt’s voice calling out to you,

“Y/N! We’ve found him!” You turned around to look at the tall man,

“Take me to him, please,” you begged and you didn’t need to repeat yourself twice. He cast a navigation spell, a small blue ball forming at the end of his wand, and he gestured towards the formation. Nodding your head, you started to follow it, leaving Shacklebolt behind to scan the rest of the castle.

You felt your heart beat faster with each step, knowing you were getting closer as you climbed up a flight of stairs, rushing, not wanting to lose anymore time. Your body ached for him, and the eternal bond you shared, was shredding you to pieces with each second that passed without him.

The blue ball slowed down, and you knew you were close, you were scared, scared to find out if he was okay. Scared to find out if your only sanction in this rancid life you lived, was allright.

 _His voice._ The tone of his voice that always filled you with glee. You didn’t need the small ball anymore, your eyes had located him already. An auror was helping him up, at the end of the corridor that you had just entered,

“DRACO!” You yelled, your voice filling with all the emotions you had been experiencing from the moment you had lost him. It sounded more like a croak, rather than your own voice.

“Y/N!” He yelled back, with his voice. His voice that reminded you that you were alive. His voice that made it clear to you, that he was still alive. The air was filling back into your lungs as you got closer to him, your spirit lifting with the anticipation of reuniting with your soul. Your steps quickened and you started to run, jumping over the bricks and portraits that had fallen to the ground.

Your lips met before your bodies did. Your minds following soon after. You could smell the smoke and blood on him. Never wanting to correlate that scent with him ever again. His lips were dry and rough against yours, and you could feel the left corner of your jaw burning with pain from when you were hexed into the air, clashing your jaw into the door frame as you fell against it during the battle. Though you didn’t care about all these negative details, all that mattered was that you were in your lover’s arms and that he was breathing. He was yours, and you were his.

You finally let out a sob when he pulled back to look at you. His hair was a mess, a bruise was starting to form on his forehead, and his trousers right leg was slightly ripped. You couldn’t imagine to think how you looked. You heard the Aurors voice rise up from behind Draco, reminding himself of his presence,

“He was trapped under that statue, crushing down onto his leg. No wand, and no way to get himself out. I’ve performed some spells so he can manage to walk, but you’ve got to show it to a proper Healer,” he said to you, as if to get affirmation from someone other than the Slytherin standing in front of you.

“I’ll take care of him, thank you,” you managed to say before breaking out into tears again. He left with that, not needing to say anything else, off to search for others who may be seeking help.

“It’s okay darling, we’re going to be okay,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around you even tighter and started placing kisses onto your face. With each kiss, he engraved affirmations of love, and compassion, and solace into your skin. His own eyes also welling with tears, as he tried to comfort you.

“I thought you were.. I thought you had…” You couldn’t complete the sentences, but he knew what you meant. The same ideas had also danced around in his head.

“Shh, it’s okay. You found me,” he said as he pressed one last kiss onto your lips.

“Let’s get you down to Madam Pompfrey,” you said when he pulled back, your voice draped with sorrow, exhaustion and amusement all at the same time. He smiled, and it made you notice how important every single detail was, your mind still grasping at the possibility of, almost losing him.

He held your hand as an answer, and you started to walk side by side, your head resting on his right shoulder as you walked slowly. Not making a sound, not needing to use words, because your minds where already whizzing together, dancing a dance of reunion and flames.


End file.
